A messaging system can be used to convey information from a sender to a recipient. Conventional messaging systems use various input and delivery mechanisms including telephones, pagers, computers, recorders, answering machines and other systems to formulate and deliver the message content.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.